1. Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot capable of detecting the positions of a user and an obstacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot is a device that automatically cleans a space to be cleaned by sucking foreign substances, such as dust, from a floor of the space while driving through the space without a user's manipulation. That is, the cleaning robot cleans a space to be cleaned while driving through the space.
In the case of a cleaning robot according to the related art, when a user wants to first clean a specific location in a space to be cleaned, the user should check the position of the cleaning robot and move the cleaning robot to the specific location using a remote control.
However, when the user does not know the position of the cleaning robot, the user should find the cleaning robot. While the cleaning robot cleans a space under a sofa, a bed, etc., the user would have difficulties in finding the cleaning robot. Also, the user may have difficulties in controlling driving of the cleaning robot using a remote control to move the cleaning robot to a specific location.
Also, while the cleaning robot cleans a space to be cleaned while driving through the space, movement of the cleaning robot may be interrupted with an obstacle (such as furniture, a door sill, wire, etc.) located in a driving path of the cleaning robot. Thus, the cleaning robot should perform avoidance driving to sense and avoid the obstacle.
In order to sense and avoid an obstacle, a cleaning robot according to the related art emits infrared light, ultrasonic waves, etc. in a forward direction and detects the presence and position of the obstacle using reflected light or waves.
However, when infrared light or ultrasonic waves are used, the precision of detecting the presence and position of an obstacle may be low due to the color of a space to be cleaned, light such as sunlight, external noise, temperature, etc.